


Run to You

by Silverloveless



Series: Sterek Week June 23-June29 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Torture, throat ripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverloveless/pseuds/Silverloveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the fifth fic for Sterek Week. Song fic. Featuring Pentatonix's 'Run to You'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run to You

**Author's Note:**

> OK look here. I was doing song fics when lemons and flames were still being used, and so I don't think it's done in this format anymore. Idk really. But this is what i do with song fic and I hope its ok.
> 
> The top lyric corresponds with the story line below. Italics are lyrics. Plain is story.

  


_A light in the room  
It was you who was standing there_

Derek woke up to Stiles staring at him. The Sun shining into the window behind him, illuminating him with a beautiful glow. Their new apartment finally taking on the scent of Love and Family. ‘Home,’ he thought to himself, pulling Stiles closer to him, their lips meeting.

 

  
_Tried it was true_  
 _As your glance met my stare_

Those whiskey honey eyes stared back at him. Dedication, love, loyalty. All those things Derek never thought he deserved all wrapped up into the perfect person. His perfect person. _  
_

 

  
_But your heart drifted off_  
 _Like the land split by sea_

“Derek I need your help,” he whispered into his ear. “Derek you need to find me.” Stiles face shifted to pain as his heart beat speed up. “Derek! DEREK!”

 

  
_I tried to go, to follow_  
 _To kneel down at your feet_

A shock of electricity ran through Derek’s whole body. The scene that he thought was home was shattered. A broken down grimy warehouse greeted him. The hate filled faces of Hunter’s greeted him. The lack of his mate made him freeze. _  
_

_  
I'll run,_

He looked around for the exit. The smell of stiles fading form the room. He was here somewhere.

_I'll run,_

He didn’t know where the rest of the pack was. He couldn’t even remember how he was captured.

_I'll run, run to you_

He knew he had to get out and find Stiles. That was his only priority.

  


_I'll run,_

His arms were tied above his head. His toes barely touching the ground.

_I'll run,_

The damn electricity machine not far off from where he was hanging.

_I'll run, run to you_

The beams of the warehouse looked decayed and rusted. God he hoped this worked.

  
_I've been settling scores_  
 _I've been fighting so long_

One of the amateur hunters came close enough thinking he could torture the beta a bit more. Despite the electricity running through his body he pulled himself up kicking the hunter into the machine ripping the electrodes out of his body.

  
_But I've lost your war_  
 _And our kingdom is gone_

He roared at the flash of pain in his side, but tried to ignore it. He needed to get out of there and find Stiles. He’s lost to much already. He couldn’t lose him either. _  
_

  
_How shall I win back_  
 _Your heart which was mine_

He sniffed the air. He could smell Stiles scent mixed with adrenaline and panic. A false calm coming through.

  
_I have broken bones and tattered clothes_  
 _I've run out of time_

He followed the scent outside of the warehouse. There were at least 3 other abandoned buldings, but there were no sounds coming from two of them, but from the last one he heard voices.

_  
I'll run,_

There were three other heart beats, one so familiar that if this was any other possible moment it would have brought him comfort.

_I'll run,_

He raced around the back, sneaking in trying to see what was going on. He learned to not rush into situation any more. Stiles had made sure he learned that.

_I'll run, run to you_

There he was….tied to a chair. Blood pooling in his mouth. Right eye already swelling. Lip cut up.

_  
I'll run,_

“Do you all just check the yellow pages to see where the warehouses are,” Stiles sneered at least still having some sarcasm to him.  

 

_I'll run,_

“I mean really guys,” Stiles spilt some blood out, “You could be a lot more creative in this day and age.”

 

_I'll run, run to you  
Whoa, oh, oh_

Before the other hunter could raise a hand to Stiles, Derek let out a roar filled with hate for those who hurt his mate.  


  
_I will break down the gates of heaven_  
 _A thousand angels stand waiting for me,_

The hunters were so thrown off they didn’t have time to reach for their weapons before one hunter was knocked into another. Derek tore out the throat of the other one whose hands had Stiles blood on them.

  
_Oh, take my heart and I'll lay down my weapons_  
 _Break my shackles to set me free_

Derek tore the topes from Stiles getting him out of the chair. Leaching away the pain from his face. Stiles leaning in to the feel covering Derek’s own bloody hand with his. _  
_

_  
I'll run, I'll run,_

Derek took one of the phones from the body of the hunter and called the Argent to clean up this mess. “God I hate Tuesdays,” Stiles said sighing into the night.

_I'll run, run to you_

Derek picked him up, despite his protest, but after a few comments Stiles quieted down. His scent now filed with dulled pain but settling back into comfort.

  
_I'll run (I'll run), I'll run (I'll run), I'll run, run to you_  
 _Mm, mm, mm, mm_

“Let’s go home Sourwolf,’ Stiles whispered as he nuzzled further into Derek’s hold. Derek then kissed Stiles on the forehead. “Let’s go home,” because no matter how cheesy it may have sounded. Derek knew he would fight the world for the man he calls his.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of teen wolf and pentatonix.


End file.
